A touch screen is an external part that is most frequently used by a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet, and an e-book reader. The touch screen not only can display information to a user, but also can permit the user to input information via touch.
Because the touch screen is usually a rigid screen, the user, while using the touch input function of the touch screen, can only perform such operations similar to taping, swiping, dragging and multi-finger touching on the flat and rigid outer surface of the touch screen, which lacks a due physical feedback. However, with the development of the touch screen technology, a flexible touch screen has been gradually put forward in recent years, thus emerging a touch display device including a physical feedback system. Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates a structural schematic diagram of a touch display device including a physical feedback system, the touch display device includes a plastic flexible layer 101, an electrified liquid medium 102, a plastic hard layer 103, a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel 104 and an internal component 105 for supporting the display of the LCD, which are sequentially placed from the outside in within a housing. Herein, both the plastic flexible layer 101 functioning as a touch layer and the plastic hard layer 103 functioning as a display layer are provided with a conducting loop and a node, which is similar to two poles of a capacitor. When a certain region of the screen is charged, the electrified liquid medium 102 will be attracted and aggregated, thus being capable of causing the volumetric expansion of the interior of the screen region, so that a protrusion 106 is formed at the corresponding position of the plastic flexible layer 101. The user can feel a sense of touch similar to performing a touch operation on a physical button while performing a touch operation on the protrusion 106. Moreover, when the protrusion 106 is pressed, the voltage of the structure similar to a capacitor formed by the plastic flexible layer 101 and the plastic hard layer 103 will be changed, thus being capable of obtaining an on-off control signal and feeding the signal back to the system.